


At Your Mercy

by atlanxic



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Hand Jobs, Oral Sex, Other, Semi-Public Sex, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 14:12:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8803915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atlanxic/pseuds/atlanxic
Summary: The first time Yuuri gets eir Eros performance right, exactly right, Viktor can't take sier eyes off em.





	

The sun is just starting to paint the morning blue and yellow when Yuuri glides onto the ice. Viktor can tell without needing to ask that ey's in good condition today. Eir warm-up circles of the rink have an easy confidence, a sense of playfulness.

A couple minutes later, Viktor hits play for Eros. The sound system at Yuuri's home rink is a bit tinny, but Yuuri's skating is smooth and fluid. Eir first jump lands perfectly, and Viktor finds, more than usual, that sie can't keep sier eyes off eir.

Eir movements hold a power Viktor hasn't seen in eir in a long time, a certainty. When the routine ends, Yuuri makes eye contact with sier, and Viktor feels a shiver run down sier spine from the intensity of Yuuri's gaze.

Ey glides across the ice towards sier, still holding eye contact. Viktor is acutely aware of being turned on, of the tell-tale red painted across sier cheek bones.

"Tell me how you liked it," Yuuri says, voice just a bit lower than usual.

"It was perfect," Viktor replies. In the back of sier head, sie has a couple minor adjustments to make, but even so, sie can tell. This is the performance that will win them a gold. This is the performance it was meant to be.

Yuuri leans over the barrier to kiss sier. Viktor brings sier hand up to Yuuri's cheek. Suddenly, Yuuri's tongue is tracing along sier lip, Yuuri's hands are clasped behind sier neck. It's just short of overwhelming, and the warmth in sier stomach settles deeper.

Yuuri breaks the kiss and pulls back to look at sier, with an expression like a predator about to devour its prey. Viktor thinks to sierself that sie wouldn't mind being eaten.

"You look like you're going to eat me up," sie says, playful.

"I'm planning on it," Yuuri replies, with a meaningful glance downwards. Then ey seems to catch eirself, snapping out of the confident persona for just a moment. "I mean, if that's ok with you."

"Of course it is," Viktor replies, smiling. Sie takes Yuuri's hand and pulls em off the ice. Yuuri follows sier into the locker room, the confidence from earlier sliding slowly back into eir body language until ey's pushing Viktor against the lockers in a back corner, kissing sier harshly again.

Ey bites at sier lip and Viktor gasps quietly. Eir hand tangles in sier fine hair, pulling sier head to the side just enough that ey can mouth at the side of sier neck.

"I dreamt about you last night," ey says.

"Oh?" Viktor prompts.

"I had you spread out and begging for me," Yuuri continues, and ey's blushing hard enough from saying it that Viktor can feel the warmth of it against sier ear, but the words come out low and confident nonetheless. "I had you at my mercy,"

"Oh, Yuuri," Viktor says, and even sier own ears can pick up the obvious affection in sier voice. "I'm always at your mercy."

Yuuri bites sier neck, and sie moans quietly. Yuuri's hands are sliding up sier shirt, fingers cold against sier flesh. Sie curves sier back away from the sensation and ends up arched against em, sier arousal pressed obvious against Yuuri's hip.

"What do you want?" Yuuri murmurs against sier ear.

"I'm at your mercy," Viktor repeats, half breathless.

Yuuri drops abruptly to eir knees, fingers pulling at Viktor's belt almost before sie's processed eir movement at all. Sie cards sier fingers through Yuuri's hair and Yuuri hums appreciatively.

The air is fiercely cold against Viktor's length, but Yuuri's tongue is warm, licking stripes up the underside in a way ey knows full well is nothing more than teasing.

"Yuuri, please," Viktor moans.

"I love when you say my name like that," Yuuri replies.

"Yuuri," Viktor repeats. "Please don't tease me."

"As you wish," Yuuri replies, and takes as much as ey can into eir mouth. Eir hand covers the rest of it, finally warming from contact with Viktor's skin. Ey swirls eir tongue around it.

Viktor tangles sier hands in eir hair, wills sierself not to pull eir closer until ey chokes. Ey moans around sier cock.

"Do you like having your hair pulled?" Viktor asks, tightening sier grip curiously.

Yuuri hums affirmatively, mouth still full with sier. Viktor bites back a whine at the sensation. Tightens sier fingers in eir hair again and notes the bliss that passes over Yuuri's face. Notes that eir other hand is pressed close between eir legs.

"You look so good like this," Viktor murmurs. Yuuri whines below sier. "Like you were made for me."

Yuuri pulls back slightly to curl eir tongue around the head of Viktor's length. Viktor can feel sier breath coming fast, feel the pool of arousal low in sier stomach.

Yuuri glances up at sier, eyes dark with lust, and Viktor knows sie won't last much longer. "I'm close," sie warns. Yuuri lowers eir eyes again and takes more of sier into eir mouth, sucking hard. Viktor comes hard into eir mouth, pulling eir closer without meaning to.

When sie opens sier eyes again and looks down at Yuuri, ey's licking eir lips and looking immensely satisfied.

"Yuuri, that was amazing," Viktor tells eir. "You're amazing."

"Thanks," Yuuri replies with a crooked smile, hand still working between eir legs.

Viktor kneels in front of eir and presses sier hand questioningly to eir hip. "Do you want some help?"

"Please," Yuuri replies, and moves eir own hand aside so Viktor can slide sier hand down eir pants. Sie finds em wetter than sie expected, warm and slick.

It takes sier a couple moments of probing to find eir clit, and a moment more to find a rhythm that leaves eir gasping against sier shoulder, hands knotted in the back of sier coat.

"You're doing so good, Yuuri," Viktor murmurs against eir hair. Yuuri whines, high and quiet.

"You're so good, are you going to come for me?"

"I'm close, ah, Viktor, I'm close,"

"Don't hold back then," Viktor replies. "Let me see you come."

It takes a minute longer, a minute of Yuuri panting harshly and Viktor's wrist just starting to ache from the strange angle, and then Yuuri is coming with a strangled moan, eir entire body tensing.

"Ok, I'm good," Ey says quietly. viktor stops moving sier hand, slowly withdraws it from Yuuri's pants. Yuuri leans back to look at sier, and then forward to kiss sier, slow and passionate. Viktor can taste sierself on eir lips, highlighting the lewdness of what they'd just done. Sie raises sier clean hand to Yuuri's jawline.

After a moment, sie pulls back. Yuuri looks at sier, and sie can see affection written across eir face. sie wonders if it's just as obvious on sier own.

"I'm going to wash my hands," sie says, standing up just a bit reluctantly.

"Good idea," Yuuri says, laughing. "I'm going to stay here for just a minute longer."


End file.
